I'm Stuck With HIM!
by Bored Outta My Mind
Summary: It's another high school fic! It's rated for slight language usage. Just read it, you know u want to! pairings are InuKag MirSan and maybe others later
1. The first of many LONG annoying days

*At Kagome's house*

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!"

Kagome Higurashi jumped up and turned off her alarm clock. "Ughh" she moaned. Kagome was going to be a junior in high school, and today was the first day of school.

"The first day of school, I totally forgot!!! I've got to get ready!!!" She rushed down the hall and collided with her younger brother Sota.

"Watch where you're going Kagome!" Sorry `bout that Sota!" Kagome hollered over her shoulder on the way to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Sota was mumbling about damn evil older sisters in the morning. "Watch your mouth Sota!" Kagome warned from the bathroom. "How in the world did you hear me from there?!?" "Wouldn't you like to know."

Kagome stepped into the shower, stepped in . . . and slipped. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screeched, grabbing the shower curtain on the way down. Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome's mom yelled from down stairs. "Yeah, I just slipped in the shower again." Again? *sigh* When will you learn? Did you tear down the shower curtain again?" "Yes" Kagome replied sheepishly. *sigh* "Alright, I'll buy another one at the store today, just take your shower right now." "k"

*At Inuyasha's house*

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!

Inuyasha yelped and threw the thing that was interrupting his much needed beauty sleep (lol, j/k) at the wall. He grimaced when he noticed what he'd done, that was the 7th alarm clock this month. "Kuso, I'll have to get another one now."

He got up groggily and walked into the kitchen of his large apartment, which he lived in alone. He lived alone because his mother and father were both dead, and the only other living relative he had was his half brother, Sesshomaru. But Fluffy, as he was so lovingly nicknamed, liked to pretend that Inuyasha didn't exist, and had moved away about three years ago. Luckily, when his parents had died in a freak car accident 4 years ago, they had been multi-millionaires, and half the money had been passed down to each of the boys. You never would have guessed Inuyasha was rich, though. His family (with the exception of Fluffy) liked living like normal people, and they didn't spoil him too much. He had adopted that way of living when they died.

ANYWAY, Inuyasha ate his breakfast (some pancakes, and ramen of course) and then took a shower and got dressed. He threw on a red, kind of silky, button up shirt, and slightly baggy black jeans. He decided to leave his silver hair down, his unruly bangs almost hiding his cute triangular doggy ears that twitched at every sound.

He then picked up his black backpack , slung it over one shoulder, and walked out of his apartment. He took the elevator from the top floor, where his apartment is, and went to the ground level. Then he walked over to his beautiful motorcycle, which was black with red flames going down the side, and got on, putting on his matching helmet. We revved it up and took off for the first day of school.

*Kag's house*

"HONK HONK!!"

Kagome ran out of the house, yelling "Bye Mom!" over her shoulder, and ran and got into her best friend, Sango's, black mustang convertible. "I love your outfit Kagome! It's real cute!" "Thanks!" Kagome was wearing a pair of dark blue flared hip huggers, and a baby blue tee that said "Angel", with a tilted halo hanging off the "L". "Yours is cute too, Sango!" She was wearing a pair of jeans like Kagome's, and a black tee, with a cute, creamy white cat with two black tipped tails (think Kirara in her small version).

"So how many times have you fallen this morning `Grace'?" Sango asked Kagome with a smirk, who glared at her in return. "Actually, only twice. The first time was in the shower, and then I tripped over Buyo, that stupid fat cat, and that's it." "Wow Kagome, I'm soo impressed" Sango replied sarcastically. "But I guess it is better than before. Last week the record low was 4 falls, and that was just in the morning." "Shut up" "Not another word" Sango replied, smiling. Then they were on their way to school.

When they arrived at the school, they gathered their stuff, and went to get their schedules.

They were comparing schedules, which calls for looking down and not paying attention to their surroundings. So, of course, they didn't see the other two people walking down the hall...That is, until they ran right into them.

Sango and Kagome closed their eyes and waited for contact with the hard floor, but it never came. There were what felt like arms steadying them. They opened their eyes slowly and looked up the arms to the faces of their owners.

Kagome saw a pair of magnificent bright amber eyes, and Sango saw brilliant dark blue ones.

The amber eyes darkened. "You should watch where your going, bitch!" 

"Inuyasha!! You really shouldn't talk to such a beautiful lady like that!!" The blue-eyed boy said. He had his midnight black hair pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, and was wearing a blue button-up shirt (that matched his eyes), and slightly baggy dark blue jeans.

"Shut up Miroku!! She ran into me." 

"Excuse me!! You ran into me too, you know." Kagome yelled at the amber-eyed boy, now known as Inuyasha.

"Kagome, calm down. At least he didn't let you fall flat on your fa - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! HENTAI!!!" Sango yelled at the blue-eyed boy, Miroku. After she got over her slight shock, she turned around and slapped Miroku, who had just rubbed her butt.

"Miroku, you should really learn to keep your hands to yourself." Inuyasha commented with amusement, while watching Miroku rub the burning red handprint on his face.

Miroku just ignored him, walked over to Kagome, and grabbed her hands. "Oh no, not this again," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Will you please bear my child?" Nani?!?!?! I don't even KNOW you!!" "So, is that a . . . maybe??" NO!! . . . Hentai!!" Miroku had touched her butt, and Kagome had yelled and slapped him, giving him another burning handprint.

Kagome ran behind Inuyasha, "Hide me from that stupid, freaky pervert!!" "Now look what you've done you lecher!! You scared her!! I mean, now she has to hide behind me, because of you, baka."

From her position behind Inuyasha, almost hidden in his mass of unruly silver hair, she could see . . . dog ears?!?!

"KAWAII!!!" Kagome squealed, starting to pet his ears. She started to hear a faint rumbling sound, seeming to come from deep in his chest, and realized he was . . . purring?? Kagome giggled. At that, Inuyasha stopped purring, or whatever the heck he was doing, and snapped at her. "Don't touch my ears, wench!!" "Why not, their soooooo kawaii??" Kagome asked, all the innocence of a little girl. "I don't care what you say, just don't touch my ears, I don't like it."

"Fine!! Sango, let's go." "Gladly" Sango replied, glaring at Miroku.

They walked to their homeroom, which was the only class they had together, not counting lunch of course.

When they got there, they were slightly surprised (not to mention angry and dismayed) to find that they had their one class together with both Inuyasha and Miroku. Just to make things worse, the only two seats together that weren't already filled happened to be right beside them. So, grumbling, they sat down, Kagome beside Inuyasha and behind Sango, and Sango beside Miroku.

What the **_hell _**do you think your doing in **_my_** class, bitch?!?!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome.

"Oh **_your _**class is it??" she replied, snottily.

The teacher walked into the classroom, stopping Inuyasha's smart-ass remark in his throat. The teacher was short, fat, and old. She also had an eye patch over her right eye. "Good morning children. I am your homeroom teacher, Ms. Kaede." She spoke with an annoying Old English accent, and a monotonous voice. "I teach history."

"She's probably got first hand knowledge on this stuff, she probably lived through all our history. She looks old enough to me." Inuyasha "whispered" to Miroku. The only thing was, he doesn't exactly know how to whisper, so the whole class heard him. Luckily for him, Ms. Kaede was partially deaf (not to mention being partially blind as well) since she was so old, so she didn't hear him. All she heard was the whole class bursting into laughter, so she was clueless as to what they were laughing at.

They sat through their very BORING History class with Old Bones Kaede, as she was now called. 

Finally, bell rang, and everybody raced out of the room. Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku were walking down the hall; Inuyasha and Kagome in each others faces in front, and Sango and Miroku walking calmly behind them, watching the scene with amusement. 

"Inuyasha, bananas grow on vines, like grapes!!!!"

"No they don't stupid, they grow out of the ground, like potatoes!!!!"

"Don't bananas actually grow on trees?" Sango whispered to Miroku. 

"Yep ^_^o but don't even try to tell **_them_** that." He replied

"I'm telling you, they grow from **_vines, _**Inuyasha!!"

"NO, they DON'T, they grow from the ground, Ka-go-me!!"

And on and on it went. Even when they finally got to their lockers, on the other end of the school (Miroku's and Sango's were right next to each others in one section of lockers, and Inuyasha's and Kagome's lockers right next to each others in another section, further down the hall), they were arguing, but this time about a **_completely _**new subject. "How on Earth did they get from bananas to dogs??" Sango asked Miroku. "I have no idea," was the reply.

"Rottweilers are way better than Shiba Inu's, Kagome!!"

"No way!! How can you even say that Inuyasha!!"

"Yes they are!!"

"No they're not!!"

"Yes!!"

"No!!"

"Yes!!"

"No!!"

"Yes!!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!!!!!!"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, ye- Oh shit," Inuyasha cut himself off as he looked at something over Kagome's shoulder.

"What . . . is . . . it" Kagome trailed off as she turned around to see the horror of horrors, slut of sluts, snob of snobs, well you get the point. "kikyo," they whispered disgustedly in unison. "You know her!!!" they whisper shouted, in unison once again.

"Yes, now hide me!!!!" Inuyasha said to Kagome. "Okay . . ." she said, smiling with an evil glint in her eyes.

*Gulp* Inuyasha began to back away from the cackling Kagome "on second thought - ack!!!!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and stuffed him in her locker.

"Now be quiet," Kagome said to Inuyasha while he was muttering muffled curses.

kikyo came over a second later, searching for something. "Hey Bitch!!!" Kikyo called to Kagome.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk to yourself in public, kikyo?? It gives you a worse name than you already made for yourself."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," she replied sarcastically. "Anyway, did you see a boy with long, silver hair come by here??"

"Ohhhhhh, you mean Inuyasha??" Inuyasha winced.

"Yes, where is he??" kikyo's eyes narrowed. "You better not be hiding him. Don't even lay a finger on him, he's **_mine_**."

Kagome studied her fingernails lazily. "Pfft!! As if I'd want him. You're forgetting, I'm not a slut like you, kikyo. Anyway, he went that way" Kagome pointed to her right.

"Whatever," kikyo replied and left (A/N thank the Lord!!!!).

When kikyo was out of sight, Kagome let Inuyasha out of her locker. "Arigatou, Kagome" Inuyasha said breathlessly.

"No prob. Nobody deserves to be kikyo's new obsession. Not even you." Kagome replied, tweaking his ear.

They gathered their stuff from their lockers, and went to their 2nd period class, getting there right **_after _**the bell, and they realized, they had this class together too!!!! They sat at opposite sides of the room though. 

The teacher walked in, and everybody went silent. He looked like the kind of teacher that you never talked out of turn in front of, unless you had a death wish. And he was.

"Welcome to 2nd period Calculus. I am your teacher, Mr. Sunai. Don't bother trying to get comfortable, you will all be moving to different seats in a minute." The whole class groaned at that.

There were 2 desks in each column, 4 rows of desks, and 5 pairs in each row. He started pairing people up. "Kagome Higurashi and hmm . . . " 'Please not Inuyasha, please not Inuyasha, please not Inu-' "and Inuyasha Kusari." What?!?!?!" They shouted in unison (they seem to do that a lot don't they). "Sit down," Mr. Sunai said sternly. They gathered their stuff and sat down in the column farthest from the door in the back of the classroom, grumbling, and muttering certain choice words. 

"Alright, now take a little time to talk to the person sitting next to you, and get to know them." Mr. Sunai said to the class.

"Great, I'm in my worst class, sitting by the **_worst _**possible person in this classroom" Kagome muttered to herself.

"I don't think so, look at that guy over there." Inuyasha pointed to a creepy looking dude with long, wavy, black hair, pale skin, and red eyes, with a sinister glare. He looked as if he hated the world.

"Okay, maybe not **_the _**worst, but one of them. Hey, let me see your schedule." Kagome said.

"Why??" He asked suspiciously.

"I just want to see if we have any more classes together."

"Fine, here." he handed her his schedule.

Kagome studied them carefully, holding them side by side. "This can't be!!" she whispered.

"What??" Inuyasha asked, with a feeling of dread.

"We have every single class together!!!!" Kagome replied with anguish.

"Alright class, enough talking. It's time for class to start."

"Kagome, Inuyasha, come here. I need to tell you what you have to do for your punishment for being tardy." It was 5 minutes before the end of 2nd period Calculus, which turns out to be Inuyasha's best subject and Kagome's worst.

"You have to clean all 7 of your classrooms after school. I will be telling the janitors not to clean those rooms." 

*sigh* "Alright," they said dejectedly.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out, except Inuyasha and Kagome, who were dragging their feet. They went to their lockers quietly, not bickering for once (A/N OMG!!! I didn't know that was even possible.) passing Sango and Miroku on their way.

"What's up with you two??" asked Miroku. We got detention for being late," Kagome answered. "Why were you late??" asked Sango. "kikyo" they spat out. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Sango and Miroku. "Well bye, we got to go to our lockers." said Sango

"Bye Sango, bye Miroku," Kagome yelled after them.

Somehow, they survived 2 more periods together. Luckily, after 4th period, they had lunch.

"So how do **_you_** know kikyo, Inuyasha??" Kagome asked curiously.

"She thinks I'm madly in love with her, and want to go out with her. She thinks I don't mean it when I say that I hate her and that she creeps me out. She claims that I like her, but I am too shy to admit it. How about you??" Inuyasha replied.

"She's my **_half_** sister. Same bastard of a dad. His traits shine through more in kikyo."

"I feel sorry for you, having to be related to that bitch. Do you two live in the same house??" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, it's me, kikyo and 'good ole dad.'" she replied.

"Well, let's go eat lunch." Inuyasha said, uncomfortable with Kagome being so hateful.

"Okay!!" Kagome brightened at the mention of lunch.

They finished putting all their crap in their lockers, and went to the cafeteria to find their friends, and to get what the cafeteria called "food".

"Sango, wait for meeee." Kagome cried dramatically, then ran to catch up with Sango, who was giggling at her strange, overly dramatic friend. " So how were all of your classes, Kag??" "Other than the fact that I have **_him_** in all my classes, they're great, just fabulous." Sango giggled again. "Him is Inuyasha, right??" "Hai, I also have to sit next to him in all of them so far." "Honto?? It's the same way with Miroku in my classes." Sango replied. "Is he really as perverted as we first thought??" Kagome asked. "Ohhhh yeah, he touches almost every girl he see." Sango said exasperatedly. "Oh well, not much we can do about that, but isn't there something we can do about the gnawing pain in stomach?? I think I'm going to die of starvation." Kagome said ever so dramatically, holding a hand to her forehead as if she was about to faint. "I think there might be a way to fix that." Sango replied thoughtfully. "I know, we can go where no man has gone before, the woman's bathroom!!!" Kagome yelled, gathering a few stares. "Well, at least there shouldn't have been any men in the woman's bathroom." Sango sweat dropped as Kagome said that. "Kagome dear, that still doesn't fix your hunger problem." "What hunger problem. Ohhhhhh, that, I totally forgot about that." Kagome said, giggling sheepishly. "Oh well, off to the cafeteria to get some so called 'food' to eat!!!!" Kagome yelled, unleashing a battle cry. "Kagome, you are soooo weird." Sango said, shaking her head.


	2. Lunch time!

Hey!!!! I just want to say, "don't worry, be happy. It's almost Christmas time!!! Spread the holiday spirit!!!" Or if you don't celebrate Christmas, ummm . . . be happy anyways. ^_^o The author's note chapter is gone too, so that's just another reason to be happy!!! ^_^

Disclaimer: I luv the Inuyasha cast, but I don't own them. ;_; *sobs* . . . 10 seconds later- "Ok I'm good." 

Well on with the story!!

Kagome and Sango entered the cafeteria and got in line for their "food". They chatted and giggled about this and that, as girls often do. Meanwhile Inuyasha and Miroku were about 15 people back down the line from the girls.

"Miroku, I can't believe this!!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What is it now, Inuyasha??" Miroku asked uninterestedly. He was getting tired of all Inuyasha's whining.

"I have that Kagome girl in **_all _**my fricken classes!! Not only that, but I have detention with her after school, too!!!" Inuyasha whined. "Hang on, I can just ditch that, she can't make me go to detention with her." Inuyasha said, triumphantly, as if he was the most brilliant person in the world.

"What's so bad about having Kagome in all your classes, Inuyasha?? I have her friend, Sango in all my classes, but I'm certainly not complaining." Miroku said with a lecherous grin. "Boy is she hott!! I wonder if she would go out with me, hmmm. . ."

"Miroku, get over yourself, I don't think anybody will ever want to go out with you, if you don't stop being such a pervert." Inuyasha told his daydreaming friend. "And the reasons that I don't want Kagome in all my classes are: she is a bitch, she is annoying, she argues with me all the time, and . . . ummm . . . hmmm . . ."

"See, she really isn't that bad. Anyways, let me guess, you usually start the arguments don't you??" "Well . . . yes, but-" "Oh come on, Inuyasha, you know you love the arguments you have with her. You think all those verbal spars are fun." Miroku said in an all knowing voice.

"What the fuck!!! No I don't!!!!" But in his mind, he knew it was all too true. It **_was_** fun to fight with her, she was feisty and didn't let him walk all over her.

"You can deny it all you want buddy, but I know you better than anyone, and you love it." Miroku said, as they walked out of the line with their trays.

Inuyasha just grumbled and followed him to a seat in the courtyard.

"Sango, my dear, how are you?? Miroku asked sitting next to her on the bench.

"Well, I **_was _**doing fine, but you just **_had _**to show up and completely ruin the good mood that Kagome finally got me into." Sango grumbled.

"Miroku, do we **_have _**to sit here??" Inuyasha whined.

"Yes we do, now just sit, and stop whining already!!" Miroku said to Inuyasha. Then to Sango, "My greatest apologies, allow me to make it up for you." and squeezed her ass.

"You hentai!!!!!!!!!!! You are so dead!!!" Sango screamed, giving Miroku a beating with a giant boomerang that appeared out of nowhere.

"Ooooo, look at all the birdies." Miroku said, dazed from his beating.

Inuyasha just shook his head and sat down next to Kagome, since he wanted to stay away from Miroku and Sango, because it could be dangerous to his health. Because, Sango might hit him instead of Miroku accidentally, and with her in this rage, it would probably hurt like hell!!

"Is he always this . . . Eccentric?? Kagome asked Inuyasha, uncertainly.

"Actually, this is the first time he has ever gone after just one girl this much. I think he really likes your friend." Inuyasha said, realizing it for himself just now.

"I don't think it's a good idea, them being together I mean. Because, it doesn't seem like he would be very loyal to her, since he touches just about every girl he sees." Kagome said

"Surprisingly, he is a really good friend, once you get past the groping part. He is always there for you when you need him, and he would do just about anything for a friend." Inuyasha told her. "But don't tell him I said that."

Kagome giggled, "Alright, whatever." They sat in silence for a little while, watching Sango beat up Miroku. "You know, they would actually make a pretty cute couple. Kagome said, giggling.

"Yeah, I guess so." Inuyasha replied.

After that, they just stared at each other, thinking the same thing. 'Did we just have a civil conversation, and then **_agree _**on something, too?!?!?!?!'

"Did we just - Nah! That could never have happened" They said in unison.

"I'm really starting to worry about Miroku's health now." Kagome said, after they sat in an awkward silence for a while. They had been watching Miroku, who was **_still _**getting beat up, but this time, for **_another_** groping, after the first one.

"Ah, don't worry about him, he gets this a lot, he's almost become immune to it by now." Inuyasha replied nonchalantly, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head.

"Sango, I'm gonna go get a coke." Kagome called to Sango, not expecting answer, and not getting one.

She walked to the other end of the other end of the courtyard to where the coke machines were. She got a dollar out of her pocket and put it in the machine, getting a Pepsi. She turned around and tripped. She waited for impact with the ground, but it didn't come. Once again, for the second time today, somebody had caught her. "Damn me and me clumsiness!!" Kagome mumbled under her breath. Then turning to the guy who had caught her, she said, "Thank you, but can you please let go of me now, so I can go back to my friends??"

The guy, who had long black hair tied into a high ponytail and cobalt blue eyes, still wasn't letting her go.

"Hey babe you okay??" He asked, totally ignoring her earlier statement. Then, he just barged right into his next sentence, not even waiting for an answer. "My name is Koga, and you are now my woman." Koga said triumphantly.

"Excuse me!!! That is sooooo NOT your decision to make!!" Kagome yelled, furious that he would even **_think _**making that decision for her.

Koga then grabbed her upper arm in a bruising grip. "If I say you're my woman, than you **_are _**my woman!!" he smirked.

"Let me go!!!" Kagome screeched.

Inuyasha stopped eating his "food" when he heard Kagome's scream. He got up and started to walk towards Kagome, to see what was wrong.

"Inuyasha what are you doing??" Miroku asked. He and Sango hadn't heard anything, since they didn't have Inuyasha's ears.

"None of your damn business" Inuyasha replied, scowling.

When he got closer, he saw that some bastard was hurting Kagome. He growled deep in his throat.

Meanwhile, Kagome was still struggling with Koga, but the more she struggled, the tighter his grip got. "Let go of me you bastard!!" Kagome yelled at him. "Not until you admit that you are my woman." Koga replied. "Never" she whispered and spat in his face. "Oh, you are a feisty one, I like that, but right now I wouldn't have done that if I were you. Now I won't do anything to you if you admit right now that you are my woman." Koga said. Kagome said nothing, and spat in his face again. "You little bitch!!" Koga raised his hand to slap her, while she still glared at him defiantly. He kept his hand withdrawn for a second, then brought it down, quick as lightning, to her left cheek, causing Kagome's head to whip to the right. "now say it, you ARE my woman." Koga said triumphantly.

Kagome slowly brought her head back around, and with a dangerous storm brewing in her gray blue eyes, whispered, "Never in a million years, wolf, will I be your woman." "Wolf??" Koga asked nervously. "Yeah, that's right. I know that you are a wolf demon, Koga. I happen to be a miko, not that it's any of your business, bastard." Kagome said. "Oh, I think that just deserves more." Koga replied, withdrawing his hand again. He was about to bring his hand down to Kagome's face again, but Inuyasha (who had **_finally _**gotten there) grabbed Koga's arm, pulling it back, until his arm was almost twisted all the way back. "You hear the girl, she doesn't like you. Now be a good little boy and leave her the fuck alone. She didn't do anything to deserve that, wimpy wolf." Inuyasha whispered dangerously in Koga's ear. Koga stiffened. 'Another one who knows my secret!!' Koga thought. "Yeah yeah, I can smell the ugly stench of wolf demon on you. So if you don't want me to break your arm, **_and _**tell everybody your secret, you better run along and leave Kagome alone from now on. Got it??" Inuyasha whispered. Koga nodded once, with a stiff neck, and an inferno of hatred on his eyes. "good, now go." and Koga went.

"Are you okay Kagome??" Inuyasha asked Kagome, who was rubbing her arm. "Well, my arm hurts like hell, and my cheek is stinging, but yeah, I'm pretty good." She replied. "Here, let me take a look at your arm." Inuyasha grabbed her hand, and pulled her arm toward him gently, pushing up her sleeve to inspect the damage. When Inuyasha saw her arm, he growled. "That bastard!!! You can see each individual finger on this stupid bruise. Are you sure you're okay Kagome??" Inuyasha asked. "Thank you for your worry Inuyasha," "I'm not worried about you!!" "but I'm fine, I just have finger marks on my arm, and a big red hand print on my face. I probably look like Miroku." Kagome replied giggling. At that giggle, released a lot of tension that he didn't know he was feeling. He smiled gently.

Kagome smiled back, and reached up to cup his cheek in her hand. "But really, thank you Inuyasha, I appreciate it. If you hadn't come, I could have been much worse off." she said sincerely.

"Yeah whatever. Like I said to him, you didn't deserve anything he was doing to you. I guess I was kinda returning a favor too, you know the thing with Kikyo??" Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled

The bell rang, and Kagome removed her hand from his face. "Bye Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder. "Feh" he replied. Kagome just smiled and winked, giving him a wave, and running to catch up with Sango.

When Kagome was out of sight, he raised his own hand up to his face, and touched the place where Kagome's feather light and gentle touch had been just a few minutes ago. Miroku walked up behind him. "Well, well, well, it looks like you and Kagome are starting to warm up to each other, Inu my boy." Miroku said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Quit beung such a pervert and get your mind outta the gutter, Miroku." Inuyasha said, and walked off to his locker, leaving Miroku all by his lonesome "Was it something I said??"

^____^____^____^____^____^____^____^____^____^____^____^____^

Well, I was gonna make this longer, like with lunch **_and _**detention in it, but I didn't know if I would get that all typed before the end of the year. I'm kinda lazy, and I don't really like to type for a long time, but I am trying. I will try to get the chapter with detention in it before the end of the year, but if I don't I'm sorry. Well, anyways, We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. See ya latas. ^_~


	3. Biology and Puddles

First of all, I would like to say, I'm really, really, really, REALLY sorry for not updating sooner. I was kinda busy with school and basketball. In school, in English, we're doing projects on Southeast Asia. Our group is doing Jeopardy with a Japanese theme, so it's called Japordy and our theme is Turning Japanese, which is a really stupid song if you've ever heard it. It's a lot of fun ^_^ And basketball is now over, but track starts soon, so it might be another long time before I update again.

Oh, and if you thought I was already putting Inuyasha and Kagome together, think again. I don't like stories when they get together in the first few chapters, I like it when they torture each other and pull pranks and all that stuff.

And, if you are ever confused about the any of the seating arrangements in their classes, email me about it and I'll show you (cause I know I would be confused if I was reading that).

Yeah, and I'm sick and it really sucks!!! Anyways, on with the story!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha went into his next class, biology, after finally leaving from lunch, and of course found Kagome in his class. In the room, there were black tables that seat 2 people side by side. There were 3 in a row with 6 tables in a column. The door was perpendicular with the teacher's desk, which was at the front of the room.

The teacher walked in and introduced herself as Ms. Gray. She looked to be in her late 20s or early 30s. "Alright, I'm going to be putting you in seating arrangements." She announced and started pairing people up. 

Kagome was the 5th person she got to. "OK, Kagome," she started then searched the room for someone to put next to her. "All right, you and-" "Let me guess," Kagome said flatly, cutting off the teacher. "Inuyasha." "Well, yes, but why did you guess that?" Ms. Gray asked. "It just figures, because I have him in **_every single_** class, I have had to sit next to him in **_every single_** class except one, and in that one I had to sit in front of him, he's an arrogant, pig-headed, jerk, and I have bad luck. I think that just about covers everything.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't be talking!! You're not so nice yourself!!" Inuyasha retorted. After that the whole class (who all knew Kagome from last year) stared at him, then said in unison, "What are you talking about?!?! She's the nicest girl in the whole school!!" One girl added, "That is, unless she's provoked or someone messes with her little brothers, Shippo and Sota."

Kagome's cheeks were flaming. She was very modest and became flustered when complimented. But it was true, as long as she wasn't provoked or no one hurt or teased her brothers, she was the sweetest person you would ever meet.

Inuyasha just kinda stood there, the class was silent, darting suspicious glances at Inuyasha, and Kagome still stood there blushing. Ms. Gray cleared her throat, and everybody in the room jumped; they had kinda forgotten she was there. "Anyways, Kagome and Inuyasha will be sitting together. Now go pick a table you two, and I don't want any trouble out of you today."

Kagome and Inuyasha sulked to the table in the very back, farthest from the door and the teacher's desk.

After Ms. Gray had everybody paired up, she faced the class. "You may talk all you want, as long as your not too loud and I'm not talking. I'm going to put on the radio, so don't be too loud or you won't be able to hear it."

The first song that was on was Numb by Linkin Park. "I love this song!!" Kagome cried. "You, 'Little Miss Perfect,' like Linkin Park??" Inuyasha asked, unbelievingly. "They actually happen to be one of my favorite bands, along with Simple Plan, Maroon 5, 3 Doors Down, and Nickelback. Got a problem with it." Kagome asked, her anger starting to rise. 'I hate it when people assume things like that!!' she thought. "Wait, wait. Did you just say you liked Simple Plan, Maroon 5, 3 Doors Down, and Nickelback too?? This isn't right!!" Inuyasha wailed. Kagome's interest was now piqued. "What isn't right??" she asked curiously. "All your favorite bands are my favorites too!!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Are you serious!!" He nodded. "Oh great, I share my music interests with that, that . . . thing!!" Kagome was the one wailing now. "Hey!! Who are you calling a thing?!?!" Inuyasha retorted angrily.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. I guess we should make the best out of it. Hey!! I know!! Maybe we could actually get along if we talk about things we have in common, like our music. But I actually hope that's the only thing we have in common. I don't want to be anything like you." Kagome said, thinking out loud.

"Oh, and I really want to be like you, you ugly moronic bitch" Inuyasha snapped. "Oh, look at me, I'm sooo nice and perfect. Everybody should bow down before me." Inuyasha said in a high girly voice, doing an **_extremely _**bad imitation of Kagome, while waving his hands all around.

Kagome sat there quietly, seething with anger, but Inuyasha took no notice and kept on doing his horrible imitations of Kagome. She tried to calm down, but it was no use, he was definitely gonna get it.

"You stupid bastard!!!! First of all I don't think or act like that. Second of all I am not an ugly moronic bitch. And third, I definitely don't sound like that, your imitations are horrible and you're going to make my ears bleed if you continue that!!" Kagome yelled.

The whole class became silent. After about 2 minutes, Ms. Gray finally snapped out of her shock and narrowed her eyes. "I thought I told you two not to give me any trouble at least for today!!" she said, exasperatedly. "You two are going to have detention after school today, for disrupting my class."

"Um, Ms. Gray?" Kagome asked quietly. "What?" she snapped. "Well, Inuyasha and I already have detention for being late to 2nd period." Kagome answered looking down at her feet and blushing furiously, as the class stared at her in incredulity. 'Kagome has detention!! And on the first day of school, too!!' They were all thinking in disbelief.

"Hmmm," Ms Gray said, thinking. "Well, I guess I can let you two off the hook, you seem to be a really nice girl." Ms. Gray finally said.

"Arigatou, Ms. Gray. I really appreciate it." Kagome said bowing and taking her seat again. 

"Thanks a lot for almost getting us detention," Inuyasha said, then mumbled under his breath, "Stupid bitch."

"You should be thanking me for real, you ungrateful whelp. I just saved you ass from detention. Oh, and by the way, I never would have yelled and 'disrupted the class' even though we're not doing anything for me to disrupt, if you hadn't been being so rude, you know." Kagome angrily whispered so as not to 'disrupt the class' again.

"Yeah, whatever" Inuyasha replied, shutting up and sulking.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~After School*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Saaaangoooo, come with me to find Inuyasha. Pleeeeeeeease" Kagome whined. "But Kagooomeeee, what if Miroku is there with him?? I'll never be able to get rid of him, and he might even follow me home!!" Sango whined back. "The whole school day is a long enough time with the perv, I don't need to be spending time after school with him." Sango complained, crossing her arms and pouting. 

"Kami-sama, what has become of this world?? When a girl can't even turn to her best friend to help her." Kagome said, turning on the dramatics again. 

Sango sighed. "Kagome, you really should have taken drama class, you'd ace it with all you acts. What do you need me for anyways?? How will I be able to help if he doesn't want to go to detention??" Sango inquired. 

"I can't stand doing things in front of crowds or audiences, that's why I didn't do drama, and you know that. And, well . . . ummm . . ." Kagome trailed off, looking at her feet sheepishly. 

Sango's eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking in that evil pea brain of yours, Kagome??" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, I was hoping you would um . . . Iwashopingyouwoulddistractmirokuformesoicouldgrabinuyashaandbringhimintodetentionwithme." Kagome said **_really_** fast, in one breath.

Sango stared at her. "What?" she asked dully.

Kagome shifted nervously from foot to foot and took a deep breath. "I was hoping you would distract Miroku for me so I could grab Inuyasha and bring him into detention with me." she said a little more slowly. She screwed her eyes shut and waited for Sango's wrath to come down upon her. 

She waited for about 5 minutes and didn't hear any yelling or feel any pain, so she cracked her left eye open. All she saw was Sango standing there staring at her. Kagome opened both eyes all the way. "You can't be serious," Sango said dully. Kagome smiled nervously and shrugged. "Well, I was, but now I think I'm not."

Sango stared at her for a little while longer, then turned on her heel and left. "Oh come on Sango, it can't be **_that_** bad!!" Kagome called after her. "You try spending your first day of school with him and see if you can still say that. I'm going home. See you tomorrow."

Kagome sighed, Sango had made up her mind, so nothing Kagome did would make a difference. "Alright, bye," Kagome called dismally.

Kagome walked to Inuyasha's locker to see if he was still there with dragging feet. Of course, he wasn't. Kagome sighed again. "What did I expect?? Certainly not to find him waiting at his locker to go to detention with me." she said out loud to herself. She headed out to the perking lot to see if he was there by any chance, wishing for a miracle; that he hadn't already gone home.

When she got there, behold!! There he was, about to mount his motorcycle. He was right in the middle of putting on his helmet, when all 110 pounds of Kagome slammed into him. Being caught off guard, Inuyasha fell to the ground with a huge "thud," with Kagome on top of him. Luckily, he had actually gotten his helmet on by the time Kagome body slammed him, so there wasn't any head damage. His elbows were skinned though.

"God!! What the hell was that for woman!!" He yelled, while still pondering over how Kagome learned how to do body slams like that.

"Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of to do to stop you from getting on your motor cycle and leaving." Kagome replied sheepishly, now a little ashamed of herself. If Inuyasha didn't have his helmet on, he could have gotten seriously hurt, and so could she if she hadn't landed on him.

Inuyasha stood up after the initial shock. Or at least he tried to. He kinda forgot Kagome was on top of him. Of course Kagome, with her bad luck, fell off of him and right into a puddle right beside his motorcycle. Slowly, Kagome got up, grinding her teeth in anger, as Inuyasha started . . .yelling?? She had expected laughter and teasing, not yelling.

"You stupid bitch!! You could have hurt my bike!!" When Inuyasha finally stopped inspecting his precious bike, seeing that everything was fine and unharmed, he looked at her. 

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" There it is, the laughter, just like she thought.

When Inuyasha **_finally _**stopped laughing, she glared at him. "Now that you have had your laugh, you are coming with me to detention."

"Who's gonna make me??" Inuyasha asked slyly. "Oh, so you wanna play that way do you??" Kagome said evilly. "You better come with me or else." Kagome warned.

"Or else what??" Inuyasha asked tauntingly with that annoying smirk on his face.

"If you really wanna find out, then go ahead and ditch detention." Kagome replied, smiling a bit **_too _**sweetly.

Inuyasha gulped, but he wasn't about to let Kagome win this little spat. He pushed away all the thoughts of all the horrible things she could do to him, and smirked at her again. "Bring it on, bitch!! It's not like you can do anything to me anyways, being the weak wench that you are." Inuyasha said smugly, mumbling the last bit.

Uh oh! That was definitely the wrong thing to say. Kagome started seething with anger again, but didn't let it show. She just showed him her super sweet smile again, and turned on her heel and left.

Inuyasha just chuckled softly, and mounted his bike. Kicking up his kickstand, he pushed off from the sidewalk and glided down the street, weaving in and out of traffic.

Kagome, meanwhile, was mumbling under her breath all the vile things she could think of to call Inuyasha; a few being "arrogant bastard, cocky son of a bitch, conceited, egotistical, jerk, baka, pig head, freak," and the rest I don't think I would care to name.

But she had the perfect revenge plan in mind. She rubbed her hands together greedily, while cackling evilly. A few of the teachers still at school stared at her like she was possessed. Noticing this, Kagome cleared her throat and continued walking down the hall, acting like nothing happened. The teachers just shook their heads and continued their own work.

'I have the absolute **_perfect _**plan for revenge against that good for nothing Inuyasha, but first I have to get all this cleaning done.' She thought to herself, walking into her history class. 'Wait. OMG!! Is that the egg pizza from the cafeteria? That is soOoOoOo disgusting!! Inuyasha is soooooo gonna pay for this!!'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alrighty, I'm done!! It's kinda a cliffhanger about the revenge plan, but I promise I will update again this week.

Yeah, and if you are ever want any Inuyasha pictures, email me and I'll send you some. Just tell me who you want pics of.

There was something else I wanted to say, but I can't remember what it is now. Oh well. I g2g , so ja, and I will update later this week, hopefully tomorrow.


	4. A Chat with Miroku

Hey you guys. I'm sorry I didn't update last week like I promised, my computer has problems and it's been a pain in the ass the last few days. And another note, I have been doing really badly in my spelling lately, so sorry if there are a lot of spelling errors. I am using spell check, but I don't know if it'll catch everything.

Sorry for all the author's notes in the story, I'm like really hyper right now and have to comment on everything.

This is also my first fanfic to write, so if you read anything in this story that is lame or bad or something, please tell me.

And reviewers, could you please give me your email address when you send me a review so I can reply to you? It would be greatly appreciated.

Anyways, on with the story

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was wide-awake even before her alarm clock rang (which let me tell you, is certainly NOT an everyday occurrence). She couldn't wait to get to school today. Oh yeah, Inuyasha had it coming. But just to confuse him (and because she needed some extra information that she probably couldn't get right away), she wouldn't do her prank today.

She took her shower and got dressed in a pair of flared hip huggers with a chain with dark blue roses on it every 4th link going from belt loop to belt loop on her right hip, and a black long sleeved shirt that had a pink K in the top left hand corner with pink rhinestones on it and clung to her form like a second skin (I have that shirt ^_^  and I made up the chain thing). Then, she went downstairs to eat breakfast (OMG!! She actually woke up in time to actually eat!!); a bowl of Coco Puffs and a strawberry pop tart. 

She paced in front of the front door, while waiting for Sango impatiently. She wasn't paying attention, being too busy muttering to herself about Sango being late even though she wasn't, so of course she tripped. "Whoa!!" she yelped while falling on her face after tripping over the rug. 

"Figures," she muttered. "I haven't tripped all morning, so I think I'm off the hook and won't have as bad of luck today, but noooooooo, that stupid rug just **_has _**to get in my way, and ruin my hope. Why?!?! God must hate me!!" Kagome whined. "Hey wait, that's a song by Simple Plan!! 'God must hate me, cursed me for eternity." She sang cheerfully, forgetting her earlier woe (talk about mood swings).

"Kagome!!! Stop the madness!! You're makin my ears bleed!!" Sota yelled from the top of the stairs

"Oh come on you little brat, my singing isn't **_that_ **bad!!" Kagome yelled back at him.

"So, that doesn't mean I can't exaggerate. You're a drama queen all the time, so why can't I dramatize things every once and a while??" Sota complained.

"Whatever." Kagome muttered, hearing Sango's car horn beep at her. "I'm going Mamma!!!" Kagome yelled into the kitchen.

"OK, have a nice day dear. Love you!!" Her mother yelled back at her, not looking up from making Sota's lunch.

*~*At school*~*

Kagome entered her first period class. 'I really don't want to have to do this, but it's for the good of the revenge plan.' 

"Oh, Miroku!!" Kagome called in a singsong voice.

Miroku was at her side in an instant, ready to please (sounds like a dog), "Yes, my lady Kagome?? You called??"

"Yes, how would you like to do me a huge favor??" Kagome asked seductively, walking up to him with swaying hips, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Miroku looked at her with wide eyes, "You mean, you thought about my question, and you **_will_** bear my child?!?!" he asked excitedly, looking for all the world like an innocent little boy, despite the question he had just asked her.

Kagome winced, but then traced designs on his chest lightly with her fingertip, keeping him interested. "Not anything so drastic. I just want you to give me some information about Inuyasha. But, you can't tell him, or I'll make sure no one will ever bear your child, if you know what I mean." Kagome said, just as innocently.

Now it was Miroku's turn to wince. He gulped. "Yeah, I get what you're sayin, but what do I get if I give you this information??"

Kagome already had an answer prepared for this. "I can give you info on how to get Sango to like you, and possibly even convince her to go out with you." She replied slyly, getting a little bit closer to him.

Miroku perked up even more. "Really??" Kagome nodded. "OK then, what do you want to know??"

"I want to know his school locker combination, his gym locker number and combo, and his address." she listed.

"Oooh, sounds like Inuyasha is gonna have a secret admirer!!" Miroku exclaimed.

"EWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! As if!!" Kagome yelled, earning quite a few stares. "Sorry." She muttered, embarrassed about her little outburst (if I were her, I'd be a bit more embarrassed about being caught hanging all over Miroku). "If you really wanna know, it's because I have a prank planned for him. I'm not gonna tell you what it is, or when I'm gonna do it, that way if you accidentally blab to Inuyasha, I won't have to hurt you."

"OK, his school locker combo is 45-28-33, his gym locker number is 99 and his combo is 5-35-25, and he lives in the apartments at 1367 Tetsusaiga Road, room number 21. Here let me write this all down for you." He said, grabbing a piece of paper and a pink fluffy pen out of his backpack.

Kagome eyed the pen, holding in laughter. "I love your pen Miroku, where did you get it??"

"Oh this one?? I got it at Claire's in the mall. Isn't it cool??" he replied enthusiastically.

Kagome just burst out laughing; she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Yes, your pen is awesome, but I didn't think someone like you would have a pen like that." She said, finally getting herself under control.

"I don't see why I shouldn't." Miroku said with all the male pride dignity he could muster, while holding his pink fluffy pen.

"I'm sorry Miroku. I love your pen, and I'm gonna go to the mall after school and get one for myself." Kagome replied apologetically.

Kagome and Miroku then went to their seats.

"Kagome, what the hell were you thinking, hanging all over Miroku like you're his whore or something?!?!" Sango hissed.

"Relax Sango, it was part of my plan and it worked. I got the information that I wanted." Kagome replied calmly. "Besides, why do you care?? Are you jealous?? Is he your boyfriend?? Awwww, poor Sango Wango is jealous because I'm stealing her lover. I'm sorry." Kagome said with a cocky smirk, while Sango seethed with anger.

"KAGOME!!!!" Sango yelled. A hush fell over the crowd, and everyone in their History class slowly turned their heads to stare at Sango. "What the hell are you looking at?!?!" Sango yelled, almost as loud as the first time.

The class shrugged and went back to their conversations. Sango just sat there with her arms crossed over her chest, pouting and glaring at Kagome.

Inuyasha walked in at that time and went to his seat. "What's wrong with Sango??" he asked Kagome.

"She's just jealous because she thinks I'm trying to steal her lo-UMPHH!!" Kagome was cut off by Sango's hand clamping over her mouth.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Ya'll are weird." He said, looking at them like they were crazy. But he had good reason to, they were rolling on the ground, not fighting, just rolling around and yelling at each other. Actually Sango was yelling at Kagome, and Kagome was laughing at her for reasons unknown to anybody except them.

When they were finally done and back in their seats like nothing happened, not even breathing hard, Inuyasha stared at Kagome. "So Kagome, what is your big bad plan of attack??" he asked, smirking.

"Oh, I'm not gonna do anything, I changed my mind. You didn't even do anything really bad or mean anyways." Kagome replied with crossed fingers.

Inuyasha's smirk grew even more. I bet you couldn't think of anything that you could do to take me down or outsmart me, you uncreative, weak bitch."

"Maybe your right Inuyasha." Kagome answered sweetly, pretending to take notes from Ms. Kaede's lecture.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's it for right now folks. It's late and I'm tired. I'm going to Dallas this Thursday and I'll be gone until Sunday evening, so I probably won't be able to update until next week, sorry.

Oh, and Ami, neko means cat. And don't feel stupid, if you've never been told the definition of the word, how are you supposed to know what it means.

Well, g2g get some sleep to rest my deranged mind.


	5. No shirt, big problem

Sorry for the long, long, LONG delay. I have been very busy. Yea, and on request by one of my reviewers, the f word will no longer be used in this story. But I'm sure ya'll are wondering bout Kagome's big plan of attack. Well if I put one part in this chapter hopefully you people will forgive me for being so late? Looks up hopefully with puppy dog eyes

The school day went on pretty uneventful that day. Kagome was distracted with how she was gonna pull off all her multiple number of pranks she had in store for him, so she paid Inuyasha no mind when he started taunting and teasing her, luckily for him.

Friday night, later that week

Kagome crept out of her room in a tight, black cat suit. OK, maybe it wasn't a cat suit, maybe it was just black hip-huggers and a black shirt, but she could still pretend couldn't she? She listened at her mother's, grandfather's, and Sota's room, making sure everyone was asleep like any sane person not intending to pull a prank should be at 2:37 in the morning.

She crept out of the house and made her way over to Inuyasha's apartment which actually turned out being very close to her house. She snuck inside room 21 and found his bedroom.

Now you see, Kagome was in a very dangerous position here. She was in a guy's apartment at about 2:45 in the morning and sneaking into his house to pull a prank. If he woke up while she was here, he would probably go around telling the whole school that she was in love with him and trying to get in bed with him on Friday night, or some other completely phony story. Then, she would end up being completely humiliated and she wouldn't get to pull her prank, what could be worse than that! But she kept telling herself that it would be worth it if she succeeded.

So, as I was saying, she went into his bedroom and looked around. She spied his dresser and his closet. 'Good, they're right beside each other. Now for my huge black garbage bag, sharpies, and little "anonymous" note to come into play.' She thought to herself.

Saturday morning

Inuyasha rolled out of bed and groggily walked over to his dresser to get some clothes to wear, as he did every other day when he got up. He got everything except his shirt, which he always got last, just like every other day. He opened his shirt drawer, and found it totally empty, NOT like every other day.

Suddenly he was wide-awake and panicking. He flung open his closet and searched wildly for a shirt, ANY shirt of his. Seeing one, he pounced on it and snatched it up checking which one it was. He felt his hopes fall. It wasn't one of his, it was one put there by someone else, and that someone had left a note.

**__**

Good morning Inuyasha!!

You have probably noticed by now that all your shirts have…mysteriously disappeared, leaving this one, and only_ this one for you to wear. While you may not be particularly fond of this shirt, you would probably rather wear this than go around shirtless and with _I Wet the Bed ;;_ on your back (yes it's there, and it's in pink sharpie outlined with black sharpie so don't even bother trying to get it off unless you want to rub your skin off) and a cute little teddy bear (also in sharpie) drawn on your stomach. It's really too bad that you're such a heavy sleeper or else none of this probably would have happened. Well, too late now._

Good luck to ya!!

P.S. All your shirts will be returned to you tomorrow.

Inuyasha slowly, carefully looked at the shirt once more. The only good thing about it was that it was his size. It was pale pink in color and had flowers and hearts on it, and in the corner was a big K. All of a sudden, he knew who had done this.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!" he bellowed in anger.

Kagome, in her house, a few blocks away, could have sworn that she had heard someone yell her name out to the world, and she was pretty sure she knew who it was. She winced. Then she rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, believe me I could have done much worse than that, I let you off easy." She muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was in the shower attempting, and failing, to rub off the sharpie. All he managed was to make his skin very, very red while the sharpie stayed the same. He gave up and sighed in resignation. Time to go buy some new shirts.

While making weird, grossed out faces the whole time, Inuyasha pulled the shirt on over his head. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and winced. 'Oh well, I'll just have to make the best of it I guess. We'll see how many people laugh at me when I glare at them, and if they don't stop, beat them into a bloody pulp.' He thought to himself, smirking now, but still way unsure about going out in public like…this.

He opened his door and peeked outside, seeing if anyone was anywhere in sight, then bolted out of his room and out of his apartment building. He stopped to catch his breath outside in a side ally. He had never moved as fast as he had just then any other time in his life. The he thought to himself, 'This is just what Kagome wanted, me being ashamed and scared of someone I know seeing me. And I'm not gonna give her that satisfaction of knowing that that's exactly what happened…… so I guess she better not find out, cuz that's exactly what's happening!'

Okay, that's all for this chapter, it's a lil bit shorter than the others but at least you got to find out one of Kagome's little revenge plans. I'll try to update again soon, but I don't wanna promise anything cuz the same thing might happen this time that happened last time, so ttfn!!


	6. Encounters and Explanations

Inuyasha had just started out towards the nearest store to get a shirt and he hadn't taken more than ten steps from his last hiding place, til' BAM! There was Koga and his little posse.

"SHIT!!" Inuyasha whisper yelled in total annoyance. He attempted to hurry off in the other direction, but with his luck today, they saw him and called him back.

"Yo, Inuyasha!" Koga yelled. Inuyasha turned around slowly to face him, practically feeling his smirk. "I always had my suspicions that you were gay, but this…this just proves my point." Koga said proudly, his little friends laughing loyally in the background.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha came up with an idea. He grinned right back at Koga, the expression that was practically the Inuyasha trademark smirk. At that, Koga's own expression faltered a bit, but then was put right back in place again.

"What are you smiling about, queer??" Koga asked, with a slight undertone of anger.

"I know why you call me gay, it's because you're just jealous." Inuyasha stated with an air of confidence.

Koga burst out laughing. "Me? Jealous, of YOU? Pfft. As if!!" Koga replied, still chuckling.

Inuyasha kept his smug face in place and continued. "Yeah, your jealous. Since your obviously too stupid to figure it out yourself, I'll tell you why you should be jealous, if your not already that is."

"Enlighten me." Koga challenged.

Inuyasha shrugged indifferently. "Cuz I'm the only one man enough to pull off wearing a shirt that's not only pink, but **_also _**has flowers and hearts on it."

"So, let me get this straight. You're trying to say that **_you_** are more of a man than **_I_** am??" Koga said, disbelievingly.

"Well, yes I believe that **_is_** what I'm saying, you dimwit." Inuyasha replied uncaringly.

Koga just stared at him. Inuyasha got another idea at that moment. "Well, if you'd like to prove me wrong," he started of slyly, daring him, "then you try to pull off wearing a shirt like this to school. In fact, since you probably don't have one yourself, I'll lend you this one, it even had a 'K' in the corner, for Koga."

"Wait a minute, why the hell are you wearing a shirt with a 'K' on it??" Koga asked suspiciously.

Inuyasha thought fast. "Cuz my girlfriend, Kagome, you know the one you were threatening the other day, gave it to me." 'I hope he doesn't confront Kagome about that.' He thought silently to himself.

"So you mean she picked **_you_** over **_me_**!! I don't believe this!!" Koga exclaimed in outrage.

Just then, Kagome came around the corner. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit oh-hey wait a minute, I can use this to my advantage.' Inuyasha thought. He sent her a mental message, 'Kagome, you better play along with me on this one, you're the reason I'm being put through this in the first place.'

"Kagome!! Good, you're just in time." Inuyasha said, pulling her closer to him. "You better play along with this, you're the one that got me into this, making me wear this stupid shirt." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Koga was just staring at them, still not believing it was true (and really it's not, but you know what I mean right? lol).

Kagome just kind of stared at him, then comprehended what he was doing. Inuyasha took the staring to mean she wasn't gonna do it. "Please?!" He asked desperately. She nodded. "Ok, but afterwards you better explain what the heck is going on."

"Wow, you actually wore my shirt that I bought you! Awww, thanks! OMG you look so hott in that shirt!! Mmmmm. I like it, a **_lot_**!!" Kagome said, licking her lips seductively and clinging to Inuyasha around the waist. 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this!! WHY am I doing this?? Oh, I have no idea. Sango was right, I am a good actress, I should have done drama.' That was what was running through Kagome's head while she was doing this.

"You see Koga," Inuyasha said with his trademark smirk back on his face and his arm around Kagome's waist in a possessive manner, "Everything I told you was true. I'm able to pull it off and still look hott, according to my girlfriend. Sooo, are you gonna try it too??"

"You bet I will, and I'll pull it off better than you ever will." Koga replied with a slightly whiny undercurrent in his voice.

"Ok then, we'll see if you're true to your word on Monday. See ya then!" Inuyasha called to his back as he walked away.

When Koga was finally out of sight, they both let out a big breath. "Whew! Glad that's over. Now, would you mind telling me what the hell is going on??" Kagome said.

Inuyasha debated whether to tell her all about it or leave her hanging. Then, when he actually used his brain and started thinking, he realized it would be the better thing to go ahead and tell her, minus the part about him panicking about seeing people he knew. Besides, she had just done him a huge favor, and did it well he should add, though he'd never admit that to her. And, if he didn't talk, than her next prank might be a lot worse than this one.

"Ok, I put on your stupid shirt than was on my way to go get some new ones so I wouldn't be stuck in this," he gestured to the pink shirt, "all day. I had barely taken 10 steps out of the building when Koga and his gang showed up. I wasn't about to run from him," 'Yeah right' his inner voice was saying, "so I confronted him. Of course he started making fun of me, and calling me gay, so I just told him he was jealous."

"Of **_what?_**" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Of the fact that I'm man enough to pull off wearing a shirt like this," again he gestured to the pink monstrosity on his torso, "and he, is not."

Kagome nodded appreciatively. "Good thinking. That probably put a stop to his teasing pretty quick didn't it?"

"Thanks, and yea, it did. Anyways, then I was daring him to wear a shirt like this to school on Monday and see if he could pull it off. I told him he could just borrow this one since he probably doesn't have one and it has a 'K' on it. So, of course he was asking me why I was wearing a shirt that had a 'K' on it and-"

"Let me guess." Kagome said dully putting up her hand to stop him. "You told him I gave it to you because I'm your girlfriend."

Inuyasha's smile was kind of sheepish, "Yeah, I kinda did. Anyway-"

Kagome interrupted him again. "Why couldn't you just have said Kikyo or someone else?"

"Because technically, you **_did _**give it to me, and why the **_hell_** would I want it spread around school that I'm going out with Kikyo?"

"Point taken. But I thought you hated me." Kagome said curiously.

"Well, I guess I don't **_hate _**you, you just really get on my nerves. And you're way better than Kikyo any day." Inuyasha responded.

"Thanks, I guess." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"So can I get back to my story now?" Inuyasha inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry, I'll try not to interrupt anymore." Kagome replied with a little guilty smile.

"Well ANYWAY, you chose that moment to come around the corner and well, you know the rest from there." Inuyasha finished.

"Well I guess hanging all over you was worth it since it meant getting back at Koga."

"Hey! I'm not **_that _**bad!!...am I?" He asked timidly.

Kagome laughed. "No, I just like to over exaggerate." They stayed in a companionable silence for a few minutes.

"Well, this is as close to acting like friends that we have ever gotten this whole week, and I hate to ruin it but I got to go. See ya later!" Kagome said, running off towards her house.

"See ya!" Inuyasha called back to her.

"Oh, and I'll return your shirts to you later. In the mean time, you should just leave that one on, you look pretty cute." Kagome shouted with a wink and a wave, laughing.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said to himself, smiling. He decided he'd keep this on for a little while, but he sure as hack wasn't gonna wear it all day, so went to the store to go buy himself a few new shirts.

I hope this is good enough for now. I'll update again later. Ciao!!


	7. SORRY!

I'm really really sorry, but this isn't an update. ;; But I'm on a holiday so no school!!! So that means I'll probably update later this week. I'll really work on it!!!

Well, just so everyone knows, I'm changing my pen name to Silverwolf361. So if you like my stories, please keep following my progress!!! lol. Laters!!!!

Kira


End file.
